The invention relates to a pump assembly with a pump and an electric drive motor, as well as to an electric control device.
Such pump assemblies are applied for the most varied of purposes, for example as submersible pumps for the delivery of water. In particular, with the design as centrifugal pumps, it is important for the rotor or the impeller of the pump to rotate in a defined rotation direction. If the pump impeller rotates in the opposite rotation direction, then the pump has a worsened efficiency. For this reason, on starting operation of the pump, it is important to ensure the correct rotation direction. The rotation direction of the drive motor as a rule however, depends on the electric connection. This means that the phases must be correctly connected, in order to achieve the correct rotation direction of the drive motor for the correct rotation direction of the pump impeller or pump impellers. For this reason, on starting operation of such pump assemblies, it is always necessary to check the correct rotation direction and, as the case may be, to change the electrical connection by way of exchanging the phases, such that the correct rotation direction is set. This renders the starting operation of the pump assembly quite complicated. In particular, it is difficult to check the correct rotation direction, if it is the case of submersible pumps which are not visible on operation, and are not accessible.